A Diffrent Kind Of Hero
by WrittenInClouds
Summary: What if Wilfre destroyed the maniquin before the Hero was made?,who or what would save them now,when the maniquin was destoryed the creator took its place as the hero,what will happen?,rated T for some swearing here and there and violeance. HIATUS


_Ok i just beat DRTL-The next chapter last night ((since i lost the game and just found it)),and i was upset with the ending,but thats 5th Cells choice not mine,and i was also hopeing for a third game for it,since i loved it so much ((its one of my most charished/faveriote games ever)),but anyway heres my story and this is taken place during the first drawn to life,so dont hate me for this idea please,Oc creatorxWilfre._

_Summary-What if Wilfre destroyed the maniquin before the Hero was made?,who or what would save them now,when the maniquin was destoryed the creator took its place as the hero,what will happen?_

_I dont own Drawn To Life 5th Cell dose,and if i did own it i would have changed the ending in DRTL 2,plus i only own the name of the creator and my own design for her._

* * *

_"Creator... we need your help..."_

_"The Eternal Flame just went out today..."_

_"And the Darkness is creeping in."_

_"You're the only hope we have left..."_

_"Help us... Please..."_

Mari grummbled "Why don't you respond!,how could you just sit there and be silent!?" she yelled."Now almost everyone has left the village..." she merely mummbled calming down,she stopped for a momment and thought.

Leting out a sigh she looked at the ground depression written all over her face,"You are the Creator of everything. This is your world!" she exclamied and countiued,"Bring it back to what it once was!,please...".

_"I have heard your cry and will provide a hero,to help restore the village."_

_"But first,you must gather the villagers,and bring them to creation hall"_

Mari blinked and looked up a suprised look spread across her face,"Is that really you!?,after all this time!,i knew you would help us!".she was excited the Creator was back!,after all this time...,''Ill go find Jowee and my dad!" she said jumping up and running out the door.

She raced outside and to Jowee's house,"Jowee!,Jowee come quick!" she yelled,Mari wait for a momment but there was no turned around and looked at the sky "He's not anwsering!,Creator can you tap on his house and wake him up?".

The Creator did as asked and tapped on to the and a voice came from it,"Huh...what's going on?",a ginger rapo came from the house where blue goggles and a white and blue shirt.

"Hey Mari...,i was just takeing a nap..." he mummbled half awake,Mari smiled and yelled excidtley."The Creator just spoke to me!".Jowee then had a puzzled look on his face "What?!,that's crazy!,the Creator hasen't spoken to anyone in years...".

She frowend for a momment but it quickly disapperd."I'm supposed to gather everyone in front of creation hall!,where's my dad?"."...At the gate,he was trying to convice Isaac and his wife to stay..." Jowee said quietly.

''We have to stop them before they leave!'' she then took off Jowee following closely behind.

...

"Stop!,Dad! were here to speak with you!" Mari and Jowee then walked over to the Maryor,he blinked and looked at his daughter "Oh Mari! and Jowee!,i'm glad you're here.,Isaac's daughter went missing!,they just left to go search for her.".

Mari looked at her dad not knowning what to say about that,she then reamberd why she went looking for him."Dad!,the Creator just spoke to me!,the Creator told me to gather everyone and bring them in front of the creation hall."

The Mayor blinked and stared at his daughter with a confused expression,"Young rapo,you've been talking about the creator for months now...let it go." he said with a stressful sigh,"But Dad...,it's true!' she exlamied trying to persude her father to go to creation hall with her and Jowee.

"Mari...stop...,we have more important things to worry about".Mari was suprised with her father' words but she countiued to try and get him to come."You can't be serious,dad! what about the Creator!?",Jowee finally spoke for the first time since the converstion started "I'm with Mari...,we should at least give the Creator a chance!".

The Mayor started to get angrey with them he was a bit tired of hearing about the Creator,"Mari!,stop with this nonsense!,the Creator abandoned us a long time ago!,the villagers are what's important now!" he then walked away not wanting to hear another word.

Mari watched her father leave and sighed before walking closer over to Jowee,"This is crazy!,no one is listening to me!,you belive me Jowee... don't you...?" she asked hopeing he did belive her,Jowee took a step back not sure what he should say,so he said what he thought was right to say,"Mabye we should listen to your pop...,its Isaac's daughter!"

She frowend and turned away."Fine then...i'll go myself...,no wonder the creator abandoned us!" she yelled in frustrastion,she then stomped off leaveing blinked and looked to where she walked off "Oh rapo...what am i geting myself into!?".

...

Mari walked up to the front of the creation hall only to see it was still sealed,"The door is still sealed!" she exclaimed pointing out the obvious,Jowee then apperd and walked over to glared at him but then looked down upset,"the Creator told me to gather the villagers here...,but everyone is gone!''.

Jowee thought for a momment before replying to her,"uh...,i'm still here...,mabye you should ask the creator for help?',she smiled "good idea!,Creator... could you open the door?'' she asked looking up at the sky,soon the door was opend allowing them to go in.

"Let's hurry inside." Mari said turning to Jowee,they both then walked in not knowing they were being watched.

Jowee looked around the room seeing all the books that seemed to be collecting alot of dusts,"Mari...look at all these books...'',Mari looked around then walked closer to Jowee,she then looked up ''Creator...,why did you bring us here?,what do you need us to do?".

_"The Mayor is in danger!"_

"What?!,my father is in trouble?" Mari asked suprise and worry ringing in her voice.

''Who the rapo said that?!" Jowee said looking around.

_''I will create a hero to help you..."_

Jowee was shocked that the Creator was actually talking to them!,"Wow!,the Creator spoke!,Mari you weren't kidding!".

But before the Creator could say or do anything else someone else stepped in,Mari and Jowee looked at it in suprised to see a dark being who seemed to be like a shadow,"...What do we have here?" he stated simply looking around the room.

Jowee stared at him "Who the rapo are you?!",it slightly frowend "no one told you a creppy bedtime story about me?,pity...,if you insignificant rapos must know my name,it's Wilfre,you can forget about rebuilding this village,"i've torn up the pages in the book of life,they should be scatterd around the world by now!".

Mari glared at Wilfre "we can rebuild the village!,the creator will create a hero and rebuild it and stop you!",his frowend deepend "we'll se about that..." he then walked towards the maniquin.

They blinked and watched him before realztion hit them about what he was going to as soon as they began to run over to him it was to late,Wilfre destoryed the maniquin before anyone could do anything about it,he chuckled darkly "well i have alot of bussinuess to attend to..." he then left leaveing a upset Mari and Jowee.

"What are we going to do now...?" she said to no one in particular,Jowee frowend "i dont know Wilfre destoryed the maniqiun,i dont know what we can do...",Mari's frowend deepend,she then looked up ''Creator can you do anyhting else to help us?!".

_"Yes but i may not have eanugh power to do so..."_

Mari blinked "but you got to try!,please..." she murmmerd,Jowee looked up "What can you do...?" he asked in curiusity.

_"I will send myself..."_

That shocked them both,they looked up "WHAT?" they both said in usion not beliveing the actually Creator would do that,there was sileance intell a flash of black and white apperd and they knew they were not the only one's in the room.

They turned there heads to see...

* * *

_Ok cliff hanger there...,anyway review and tell me what you think and this is my own alternate beaging for Drawn To Life,sorry if i confused you guys but dont hate me for this,but i guess flames are welcome i really dont care._


End file.
